Timewalker
Dane: I'mię i nazwisko:Nie posiada' Pseudonimy:Spider-Ham,Iron-Ham,Red Lizard,New Kang,New Lizard,Władca piekieł,Timewalker, Obecne miejsce zamieszkania:Piekło/Strefa między czasem/wieża UW Powiązany z grupami: Unwanted,UW, Twórca: '''Mikołaj Gumieniak '''Obecne moce i umiejętności: '''wysoka skoczność,wspinaczka po gładkich powierzchniach,widzenie w ciemności,wyczuwanie drgań powietrza i podłoża,wysoki intelekt,nadludzka odporność,nadludzka regeneracja,zwiększona siła,lot,manipulacja czasem,manipulacja energią,wydzielanie organicznej sieci,znakomity węch,siódmy zmysł,władza nad demonami piekielnymi,tworzenie piekielnego ognia,przenoszenie w przestrzeni,kontrola materii(w mniejszym stopniu). '''Historia: '''Timewalker , z początku Spider-Ham dołączył do universum przez wir między wymiarowy napotkał tam początkujących jeszcze Unwanted (Cutis Connors,Scott Summers,Johny Blaze).Postanowił połączyć z nimi siły by pokonać największego wroga...Red Lizarda otrzymał od nich pancerz Iron-Ham. Z ich pomocą pokonał swojego Wroga i wrócił do swojego wymiaru.niedługo potem New Kang (posiada moce manipulacji czasem,lotu i manipulacji energią oraz intelekt) pojawia się w ich bazie i prosi o pomoc,ujawnia też swoje oblicze..(Red Lizard/Spider-Ham) chciał on ukryć się przed kosmicznymi tytanami którzy go ścigali .Unwanted pomogli mu i w tym przypadku niestety przez to że posiadał część Red Lizarda po tym jak pokonał Tytanów zdradził ich(Red Lizard połączył się przed swoją śmiercia dzięki nosionom życia) i ukradł im wszystkie cenne maszyny,przyżądy,artefakty ,technologię i dane oraz projekty.Wtedy rozpoczął terraformację Ziemi przy pomocy swojej floty i potęgi dziecięcej wyobraźni.Dzięki licznym sojuszom Unwanted była bliska pokonania go lecz on użył swej mocy manipulacji czasu i cofnął się razem z nimi i statkiem na początek wszechświata by uniemożliwić im powrót do domu i zniszczenie jego planów.Lecz i tym razem grupa herosów zwyciężyła i wróciła do domu za pomocą maszyny czasowej . Gdy wrócili New Kang Także powrócił i dostał kolejną szansę od super grupy Unwanted,przyjął ją i wstąpił w ich szeregi.Otrzymał tam sprzęt w postaci dwóch pajęczych ramion .Gdy Universa różnego pokroju się połączyły i powstało Univesum Fusion Kang ukradł medalion magiczny który był pod opieką Kapitana Ameryki On odkrył jego prawdziwą moc i za wszelką cenę chciał go zatrzymać..zaślepiła go chciwość mocy Phoenixa po tym jak Curt został uprowadzony przez Scarecrowla i poddany torturom psychicznym za wszelką cenę chciał zniszczyć Cyclopsa. Otrzymał wtedy od Kanga Medalion, który Curt chciał wykorzystać do zniszczenia Scotta. Podczas walki na Antarktydzie gdzie Phoenix miał się uaktywnić Curtis zorientował się że wszystko To intryga jego wrogów i zamierzał popełnić samobójstwo za pomocą medalionu. Kang żałując tego że stracił przyjaciela szedł w ślady swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i chciał zostać bohaterem . Curt każdemu członowi grupy zostawił coś w spadku..w przypadku Kanga był To skafander do manipulacji czasem.Używał go we właściwy sposób,uświadomił syna Curta o Śmierci ojca.gdy Curt ukrył jednak małą niespodziankę w pancerzu,było to lekarstwo sporządzone z jego krwi przez co Kang stał się zielony i miał kontakt telepatyczny z Lizardem,otrzymał także kilka umiejętności Lizarda.Został poinformowany że mentalność jego przyjaciela przeniosła się do jego ciała by powstrzymać go przed tym co złe.Od tej pory przyjął nazwę New Lizard i postępował dobrze.Lecz Curt nie zginął i postanowił się ujawnić.New Lizard zaskoczony , w głębi duszy się cieszył z jego powrotu.On wytłumaczył mu że nie widział jego śmierci lecz samozniszczenie Iron Lizarda czyli zbroi zaprojektowanej przez Curtisa.Następnym krokiem w Ewolucji postaci był Reebot, który na ową postać nie wpłynął.Od pory Reebotu Kang przyjął nazwę Timewalker i z niewiadomych przyczyn zasiadł na tronie piekła a przez co nazywano go też Władcą Piekieł.przywrócił on Curtowi wiedze o świecie z przed Reebotu. Jako władca piekieł (z początku podawał się za maga i kradł moce innym postacią pod pozorem że je trenuje )rozpowszechniał zło lecz przysiągł że jeśli Lizard podpisze cyrograf cofnie wszystkie poprzednie pakty.Tak też Curt został opętany przez demona Zemsty Zarathosa i stał się człowiekiem który zmienia się w wielkiego gada,który w nocy zmienia się w demona i wyłapuje grzeszników oraz morduje ich w bezwzględny sposób.Podczas walki z Dormammu stracił on cyrograf,ale wygrał i ukradł kilka innych,pozbawił także Iron Fista Kart kredytowych.Uzyskał syna (New Iron Lada).Jego dom to przeniesiona między czas wieża UW która od środka roi się od zdjęć Lizarda/Curta ponieważ sam Timewalker wielbi jego umysł. '''Obrazy: thumb|left|tapeta na telefon thumb|Lizardthumb|left|Spider-Ham Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Alternatywne uniwersa